The electrical system is for example a medical patient monitoring system, said system comprising the electrically operated device, which is for example a battery operated portable physiological monitoring device. The supply unit for supplying the electrically operated device with electrical power and/or an electrical signal by means of connector elements for a releasable contacting of dedicated connector means of the electrically operated device is for example a charging station for recharging the battery of the monitoring device.
Physiological monitoring devices are devices for measurement and visualization of more than one physiological parameter of human beings. These monitoring devices in general consist of multiple sensor elements for measuring various physiological signals. In most cases the sensors are detachable and have connector means for power and signal transmission, as well as for communication and identification purposes.
In a medical environment cleaning and disinfection is an essential requirement with increasing importance. Patient leakage and auxiliary currents of the patient monitoring system are limited by legal requirements. Numerous mechanical constructions exist to fulfill the requirements needed for patient safety in case of accidental contact with connector means and/or connector elements being electrical conductive connectors (female) and/or connector pins (male). Because of their design inherent holes, cavities, splices, vents etc., connector means based on the principle of male and female connectors are always difficult to clean and disinfect.
Therefore, it is not allowable to constantly apply power to electrically conductible contacts like the connector elements and/or connector means while patients or bystanders might touch these contacts, for example when the connector element for an applied part is not in use. Normally this requirement is solved by using connector elements and/or connector means, which ensure protection against accidental contact by an appropriate mechanical construction. A so-called ‘test finger’ is used for verification of the protection efficiency.
Safeguards, based on mechanical construction principles, always have one major disadvantage in a medical environment: they inherently do not comply with the needs for disinfection, cleaning and protection against liquid ingress. Medical devices which are easy and efficiently to disinfect typically have a smooth surface without any holes, cavities, splices, vents etc. There are means for completely contactless power transmission and communication, which allow completely sealed housings, but these methods have under certain conditions disadvantages. These disadvantages, especially for applied parts with high power consumption, necessitate electrical contacts.
With the increasing demand for wireless medical sensors the necessity arises for connectors which allow: (a) watertight housing constructions; (b) a smooth housing surface without holes and cavities; (c) low insertion forces; (d) transmission of relatively high battery charging currents; and (e) zero emission of electro magnetic fields.